Field
This application relates generally to breast health, particularly to appliances used by individuals or couples to engage in massage of breast tissue and/or massage of the area in between the breasts.
Prior Art
There is little prior art that pertains to appliances used by individuals or couples to engage in massaging of breast tissue or massaging of the area in between the breasts using an artificial or real penis. The following prior art demonstrates the state of the art that is closest to the sexual aid method and appliance with passageway for intimate massage.
U.S. Pat. No. 407,341, issued Jul. 23, 1889 to Ferris, ABDOMINAL SUPPORTER, illustrates a breast and abdominal bandage. The breast bandage relieves the user of lacteal fluid and absorbs the fluid. It has cutouts for the nipples. The nipple strip and the liquid-absorbing material on the inner side of the cover are designed for liquid absorption. This breast and abdominal bandage does not provide a built-in passageway for breast tissue massage and/or massage of the area in between the breasts by an artificial or real penis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,892, issued Jun. 4, 1996, to Lin, BREAST AUGMENTATION DEVICE, describes a breast augmentation device with a plurality of elongated grooves with vent holes and a plurality of elongated ribs. This breast falsie for padding a brassiere is used to give the impression of larger breasts. This breast augmentation device has grooves and ribs designed for ventilation in the hollow side of the device. The grooves and ribs of the breast augmentation device are not designed to allow an artificial or real penis to massage breast tissue and/or massage the area in between the breasts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,160, issued Sep. 15, 1998, to Wehmeyer, CLEAVAGE WRINKLE PROTECTOR, discloses a cleavage wrinkle protector constructed of satin or similar lingerie type fabric and stuffed with polyester fibre-fill. The protector is designed to be worn between the woman's breasts while sleeping to protect the cleavage skin from folding when she lies on her side. This protector overlies the cleavage area, therefore, does not provide a built-in passageway for an artificial or real penis to massage the area in between the breasts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,331, issued Jan. 18, 2000, to Ioakim, NIGHTTIME NURSING TUBE BRA, discloses a nighttime nursing tube bra that is a tube-top like brassiere that has an absorbent liner and has a first elastomeric band along the top edge and a second elastomeric band along the bottom edge. This tube brassiere does not have a built-in passageway for an artificial or real penis to massage in between the breasts and/or massage breast tissue. In addition, the elastomeric bands inhibit access to the breasts and the cleavage area for an artificial or real penis to massage breast tissue and/or to massage the area in between the breasts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,955, issued Aug. 4, 2004 to Fisher, ANTI-WRINKLE BRA FOR SLEEPING, illustrates a brassiere which comprises a soft tube-like bra with a centre breast support insert. This insert is positioned between the breasts and supports the breasts when the wearer is lying on her side. This support helps to prevent the formation of wrinkles in the skin of the upper chest. The insert is shaped with a thick midsection, a back surface adapted for conforming to the chest surface between the breasts of the wearer and a concave curved cavity on each side of the vertical section adapted for supporting either breast of the wearer while on their side to prevent the breast in the upper position from hanging down toward the breast in the lower position. As the centre insert conforms to the chest surface between the breasts, this insert does not provide a built-in passageway that allows an artificial or real penis to massage breast tissue and/or massage the area in between the breasts.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,192,409, issued Mar. 20, 2007, to Lorenzo, COMFORT BANDAGE, illustrates a tube top-like band made of stretchy fabric with a semi-cylindrical shaped bolster centrally placed over the sternum which prevents lateral breast shifting in a side-laying position. When this band is worn, the semi-cylindrically shaped bolster does not have a passageway for mammary coitus as it conforms to the breast bone. The embodiment with fenestrations can allow for nipple and breast stimulation, however, there is no built-in passageway provided for the massage of breast tissue and/or the massage of the area in between the breasts by an artificial or real penis.
Pub. No. US 2010/0159801 A1, filed Apr. 29, 2009, to Abbaszadeh, PUMPING/NURSING BRA, discloses a hands-free pumping and nursing bra which comprises at least one band of material encircling the woman's chest, the band of material provided with two openings corresponding to the woman's breasts. A centre panel is provided to adjust the fit of the band. The design of this pumping/nursing bra does not have a passageway for massaging in between the breasts and/or massaging breast tissue by an artificial or real penis.
U.S. Pat. D626,656 S, issued Nov. 2, 2010, to Jarry, MASSAGER, discloses a massager with a number of shaped geometric views. In accordance with sales literature for the commercially available massager, the massager has built-in electronics, is ergonomic, and fits in the palm of a human hand. The massager is made of rigid ABS plastic with a soft touch top coat. The massager being made of rigid material is not deformable by a human hand. The massager does not have shape geometry and/or the material properties to be comfortably worn on the chest of a human and be used for the massage of breast tissue and/or massage of the area in between the breasts by an artificial or real penis.
Bearing guides, cable guides, and raceways have guideways. These guideways are not designed or engineered to have a comfortable and ergonomic passageway for breast tissue massage or for massaging the area between the breasts. Using hardened steel bearing guides may not be deemed suitable for use by the wearer and/or the person performing the massage.
Peek-a-boo bras, or rubber fetish wear with cut outs for nipples is common prior art and although these do indeed expose breast tissue, they do not have a built-in passageway for the massage of breast tissue and/or the massage of the area in between the breasts by an artificial or real penis.
For many individuals, cleavage may not be possible or sufficient to experience mammary coitus with conventional methods. This may be due to natural breast size, the loss of breast tissue due to various conditions such as surgery, hormonal changes, or weight loss. An appliance and method to allow all individuals to experience the massage and stimulation of mammary coitus despite breast tissue size is needed. There is significant research substantiating the benefits of breast massage, this further emphasizes the need for an appliance that provides a passageway independent of body contours that allow individuals to experience breast tissue massage and/or massage of the area in between the breasts.